Wicked game
by Moxleysqueen
Summary: Roman and Dean are two alpha dominant male wwe superstars. Roman always had feelings for Dean but their dominant nature always caused them to burst than to bond. What will happen when these uncontrolled & suppressed feelings are revealed? What happens when Dean shares the same feelings? Will they accept the love or turn their backs on it? SLASH Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns Ambreigns
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, my beautiful readers I'm back with my brand new Ambreigns (my fav wwe couple of all time) story. Okay, so this one is set in the time when The Shield were a team and if you've witnessed the entire shield journey since their debut then there's no need to explain much, and if you haven't then you gotta catch up people because you're missing the most exciting part of this WWE PG era. So, the story begins in 2nd December of 2013 and it's the raw show where the shield have started to feud with CM Punk and tonight they're facing Big show and the Rhodes brothers on three on three tag match. The match setting has nothing to do with the story but it's just important for the story's timeline. So, this is my take on Ambreigns journey to a very complicated love. Whether they will accept the love that's coming their way or decide to remain brothers in the end is what this story is all about. The song that motivated me for this story is** **wicked games James Vincent Mcmorrow live at kilkenny. Just give it a listen :)**

* * *

"Enough! Stop staring!" Jey Uso smacked his cousin Roman's arms in order to stop him from embarrassing himself in front of their colleagues in the backstage area of wwe raw show arena. "You don't want others finding bout your little crush now do you?"

"I can't help." Roman answered still staring at his hot head but crazy cute team mate. "Dean's just too cute when he smiles like that. I wonder what Regal's talking to him bout."

"Dude, did you just call Dean cute?"

"Correction. Too cute!"

"Man, this is nuts!" Jey sighed exasperatedly. "I thought you were interested in Seth. You've been fucking him for like six or seven months now. I thought you two were serious?"

"Look at those dimples man. Ahhh..." Roman sighed looking at Dean while licking his lips in the process.

"Are you even hearing me Roman?" Jey this time jolted Roman's right shoulder to get his attention. "I asked you something."

"What?"

"What bout Seth?"

"What bout him?"

"Lord, why are you suddenly going after Dean? What happened with Seth?"

Roman took a deep breath and released it. "Nothing." Jey angrily stared at him. "I mean he's got a girlfriend ya know. Kaitlyn and he are going strong."

"Cut the crap!" Jey interrupted. "They've been dating for a year now but it never stopped you guys from fucking around with each other. Besides I thought you and Dean hated each other."

"I don't think I've ever stated that I hate him." On that statement Jey opened his mouth wide to argue but he was quickly shut down by Roman. "And, I've always liked Dean."

"That's some serious bullshit."

"No, it isn't."

"It is."

"No, hear me out uce." Roman placed his hand on top of Jey's shoulder to calm him down. "Listen up! I've liked Dean since my FCW days but he..." Roman paused. "He always came off as aloof and he ignored me. Not to mention that he scared me with his unfriendly looks and outrageous eating habits. But, uce to be honest I always had a thing for Dean and after last night it's been multiplied to a ten to a power X times."

"Really? That's some new news." Jey looked surprised as well as impressed. "Anyways, I've always liked Dean better. But, what happened last night?"

"That's a secret."

"What? No you gotta tell me."

"Alright then. It involves three guys fucking each other asses."

"Okay, stop! Stop! Lord!"

Roman laughed over Jey's scared face before he turned around to continue gazing at his crush Dean. Mean while Jimmy had joined Jey, and they'd started to discuss their plans for their match tonight. In reality it had nothing do with sex that had attracted Roman to Dean. Maybe it was one of the major factors but definitely not the only one.

Actually their last night incident was too sappy for him to reveal it to his cousin.

He wasn't even sure much as to how last night had happened when he'd always got unfriendly as well as disapproving vibes from Dean since day one. The kind of vibes where one knows that he isn't much liked by the other person.

The three shield boys shared what could be called a relationship with no strings attached. As in nothing serious love type but physicality was involved. Meaning no commitment.

But this relationship that they shared was only between Seth and Roman or Dean and Seth. There was nothing between Dean and Roman. Also, they never had much to talk bout either and even when they were in intimate situations then the only time it happened was when they had threesomes with Seth.

And, even during those times they never really touched each other. Either Roman would be banging Seth's ass hard with Dean fucking his mouth at the same time or the reverse would be happening but still all the attention would only be on Seth. It was a known fact backstage that Seth was the best power bottom, and Dean & Roman were two alpha doms so it was natural that they would never submit, and that's why they were never actually intimate with each other in a sexual way.

Which is why when the shield had been formed then Roman at first had never really cared about Dean that much? It could be even seen by the wwe fans as well that there were amazing loving and caring interactions between Dean & Seth or Seth and Roman but never one between Dean and Roman. Their uneasiness with each other was so evident that so far wwe had never tag teamed them in a single match alone. They always partnered with Seth.

Roman and Seth were tag champs for the better part of the year which had bought both the guys closer that they were before and inadvertently distanced them from Dean. But now with Dean being the only member of Shield as the US champ, and Roman being programmed to be the top guy after his recent domination at Survivor Series match the interactions between him and Dean had started on a casual level.

But it wasn't always like this. Roman still remembers the first time that he'd met Dean back in his FCW training days. His first initial thought was that Dean was just some regular guy. But then one day that regular guy had stepped in the ring to cut a very intense promo during their promo class, and that's when Roman felt that Dean was something else. He was much more than just regular.

He was extraordinary, unique. Special!

Something bout the way Dean spoke that day with his sexy, raspy, bone chilling voice along with his unique facial expressions had caught Roman's eyes and pulled him closer to Dean like gravity. The feelings that were aroused for Dean that morning had been only intensified with every passing day because luckily for Roman both of them were asked by the wwe to be a part of one of the youngest and most talented stable in wwe, The Shield.

Travelling and spending much time with him had caused Roman's attraction for the crazy cute Ohioan native to increase at rapid force. The way Dean cracked non-funny jokes, to him eating at every not so hygienic food joint then to sing loudly on top of his lungs during their long tiring car rides and of course his weird but cute dance moves. Every weird little thing bout him had caused Roman to fall for him more and more.

But then there was one major setback.

Dean wasn't a bottom and that complicated things. Both of them were alpha dominant males and that just meant that it was impossible for any one of them to submit to another easily, and that realization had put a stop to Roman's budding feelings for him.

For months he suppressed his feelings for Dean and tried to find happiness in Seth who was more than eager to bend over backwards for him. But even though Seth was one of the most desired guy's in wwe and fully in control of Roman yet he was never ever fully satisfied with him.

It wasn't a physical thing rather an emotional one.

Seth the youngest member of the shield was the ultimate hottie and more than capable to submit and fulfil to Roman's sexual needs but somehow Dean held the keys to the sexy Samoan man's heart.

Roman desired Dean in ways that he just couldn't explain.

"Hello!" Dean now stood right in front of Roman waving his hand in front of his face trying to pull him out of his dreamy thoughts. "Ro! Are you okay?"

"Uh...oh! Yeah. Yes." Roman fumbled as he didn't realize that the man whom he was staring at was now standing face to face with him. Lord, how lost was he in his thoughts? "Hey! Dean."

Roman instantly felt nervous with the way Dean's bright pale baby blue eyes were looking at him. Never had Dean walked up to him to start a conversation. This was weird.

"So, after work." Dean paused and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. "Would you like to go out with me for beers tonight again?"

"Oh! Yes...yes, yes..." Roman just answered excitedly, and as soon as those words left his mouth he felt a bit embarrassed to come off so desperate and eager. "I mean of course."

"Alright then. We're on for our match in a few minutes. I'll get us water bottles."

"Okay!" Roman whispered as he watched Dean walk away.

Lord, yes! Roman thanked his lucky stars that just like last night he'd go out with Dean once again. Actually, last night was the first time that they'd gone out for beers without Seth since the younger team mate had injured his foot in their match and was unable to come with them.

It was an uneasy and uncomfortable feeling in the beginning at the bar last night as both of them had never talked much to each other despite the fact that they'd been a strong wrestling stable for over a year.

But after a couple of beers down they'd finally eased to each other. They heartily spoke to one another and it was then when Roman had realized that both of them were similar in more ways than they were different.

They had strong personalities, dominant nature, were never intimidated by anyone and had a soft spot for their families. Even though Dean's parents were never there for him yet he had a younger sister who loved him, and Dean cherished that fact more than anything. Roman had patiently listened to Dean's drunken mumbling for over two hours last night, and he found out that there were many hidden secrets bout his crazy cute team mate that he was unaware of.

Moreover, every single word that was uttered out of the Ohioan's mouth had pulled Roman closer to him. He felt over whelmed, over protective and caring towards Dean. The things that he'd never ever felt for him before. Roman was aware that Dean had a rough childhood but he wasn't aware that he'd been beaten up a child and was bullied in his school for being poor. Learning bout these kind of stuff had warmed Roman's feelings for him.

Late night after they'd left the bar Dean was too drunk, and Roman had to hold him tightly and drag him back to their hotel room. And, suddenly Dean had stopped Roman's movement right in front of their room's doorway. Roman felt Dean turn around to latch his arms around his neck while looking right into his eyes.

Those drunken baby blue eyes delivered an emotion that for the first time Roman had noticed it in them. It was filled with gratefulness and softness and then Dean whispered in his alcohol laden raspy voice. "Thanks for listening Ro." He then moved to hug him tightly while locking his arms around his neck and resting his head sideways on his shoulder.

Damn, all the senses in Roman's body had stopped working right then and there. That hug wasn't like usual bro hug. It had felt intimate and very personal. It was an unknown but pleasant feeling. And, it had sparked something in him from the deepest portions of his heart for Dean that night.

"Ro, let's go!" Seth's voice broke Roman's train of thoughts. "Our match's next."

"Uh..yes!" Roman followed Seth but his mind kept replaying the happenings of last night. He wished that he could hug Dean again that same way tonight. Roman always dreamt about Dean but somehow tried to ignore his feelings for over a year but after that close tight hug last night things had changed. He felt strong in approaching Dean, and he'd realized one thing that it was useless denying his feelings.

He felt excited, happy and more than anything anxious right now over the fact that he'd get to spend some more lone time with Dean tonight.

The boys were now waiting outside the entrance gate from where they usually made their entrance through the crowds in the arena. Roman wetted his gorgeous long black hair fully and then he whipped his hair back up like some Samoan sex god, and instantly he noticed Dean staring at him.

Their eyes met for a briefest of second, and Roman could swear that he caught the sexy smirk that Dean gave him. Was he dreaming? Or it really happened?

Dean never gave Roman any attention for about a year now but now suddenly he did. Even though it was just a small amount of it but it was something.

Roman knew that it was a dangerous territory that he was entering into as both of them were hotheads and doms by nature but he had tortured himself enough by ignoring his feelings for Dean in the past year that now he just didn't care and went with the flow.

Roman kept staring at Dean even though the other guy was now busy staring into some blank space, but finally after few moments Dean returned the favor and looked at him. Their eyes locked. Pale baby blues colliding with cloudy gray ones. An intense silent staring game was going on between them. But after few heated moments they couldn't hold back their gazes anymore, and they broke the eye contact by smiling at each other.

They eyes quickly roamed everywhere to see if anyone else noticed this but everyone seemed busy along with Seth who was chit chatting with Joey mercury. Dean this time moved closer to where Roman stood, and it was just a short distance as they were standing only an arm length away from each other. He stood next to Roman, and rubbed his hand on his back and then on his heavily oiled tattooed arm. Almost like caressing it.

Roman stood still and it felt real good the way Dean's hands were moving up and down on his arm. He glanced at Dean, and noticed that the man wasn't even looking at him as the Ohioan was busy looking straight at the empty gateway but his small action was driving Roman crazy with dirty thoughts. Soon their music hit and they walked together through the crowds.

The Samoan man wasn't sure as to what exactly was happening between them but he was more than ready to find out.

* * *

 **So, a wicked game of chasing love has started between two hot Alpha males. Good or bad? Should I continue or not? Please review and tell me. Your words motivate me to write faster. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was half past midnight and Dean along with Roman sat in some small cosy bar in Kansas City. This bar wasn't much crowded like yesterday night's as it was more of a small lounge type. A female indie pop rock singer along with her band was performing some nice melodious song to which few couples were grooving, and the entire place had a dim light set up with some nice silhouette curtains.

The boys sat in the corner most part of the bar where they wouldn't get noticed. The bar was filled with mostly normal people that looked like they weren't much of a sports fan so them recognizing the boys as some famous wwe superstars wasn't an issue.

Maybe it was one of the reasons as to why Dean had chosen this bar in first place as the sports bar that they usually went to they got easily recognized, and fans interrupted them for pics and stuff. This bar was pretty quiet and private.

Also, it was kinda perfect since Dean really wanted to spend some good lone time with Roman tonight.

"So, I thought that you'd be down with your third beer by now." Roman uttered watching Dean simply sit with his head down holding his first beer. Fifteen minutes had passed since they'd entered the bar, and the boys had just sat in silence so Roman tried to start the conversation. "Hey, you alright?"

"Dean. Hey!"

Dean looked up as Roman touched his free hand resting on the table. "Yeah, just thinking."

"Bout what?" Roman asked still holding Dean's hand.

"How come we've never thought of talking like this before?" Dean stared into those perfect cloudy gray eyes, and he instantly looked away because they were just too captivating. "I mean I had such a fun time talking to you last night. And, I know I was mumbling like some drunken loser but..."

"Hey, stop!" Roman interrupted him mid way. "I enjoyed listening to you. I learned so much bout you."

"Seriously you enjoyed knowing bout me?"

"Yes."

Roman answered right away, and he softly pressed at Dean's hand that he was already grasping in order to get his attention. Dean instantly looked up at him and their eyes collided. Uncertain baby blues meshing with soft gray ones. Something bout the way Roman looked at him caused the Ohioan's heart to jump out of his chest.

He quickly looked away out of the nearby glass window so that he didn't get lost in those enthralling eyes.

Damn, only he knew for how long he'd ignored his feelings for this Samoan man. Roman was everything that any guy or girl would want, and Dean wasn't an exception to that rule. The Samoan man was heavenly gorgeous with his black long luscious mane, flawless face and chiseled physique that easily caught everyone's attention. Moreover, he came from a really huge, famous and talented wrestling Samoan family.

But those weren't the reasons as to why Dean got attracted to him.

Not many people knew this but Roman had a heart of gold. He really was the most humble, caring, friendly and passionate guy that had ever stepped foot in wwe. If anyone escaped falling over Roman's looks then they'd definitely fall for his adoring and charming personality.

In short, it was humanly impossible to not like Roman reigns. This was one of the major reasons as to why Dean maintained his distance from him.

The sad thing was that reasons which attracted him to Roman were the same as to why he ran away from him too.

Dean in his life had met so many good looking guys, and he had his way with almost all of them but Roman definitely beat them all in every department. He was something else. He wasn't something that Dean could easily use and throw away. He couldn't afford to hurt a decent guy like him.

Moreover, a major fact always stared him in the face when he even for a second thought about the hot Samoan man.

Roman Reigns just oozed dominance. He was strong and demanding. Controlling. And Dean hated all of this.

Dean usually went for the pretty twinky type guys whom he could dominate easily but even if by chance he went for strong muscled guys then in no shape or form he'd let them top. He loved to be in control and dom in every situation.

Never had ever Dean submitted to anyone, and sure he wouldn't submit to a guy like Roman who was in every way a perfect man.

Roman made him feel inadequate bout himself. He was so perfect that Dean just felt inferior to him which is why since the day the shield was formed he avoided getting to know this sexy man. How could a man be so perfect yet soft-hearted at the same time?

A man like Roman could afford an ego as big as a watermelon but instead he was the kindest one in WWE.

These unique traits of his just pushed Dean to surrender himself to Roman. And, that scared him.

"What are you thinking?"

Roman's question pulled Dean out of his thoughts. "Nothing important." Dean answered nonchalantly while still staring outside.

"You can tell me anything ya know." Roman ran his fingers softly over Dean's hand that he was holding, and Dean looked at his way yet he still avoided any direct eye contact. "I'm here to listen."

"Well..." Dean paused. "You've heard enough about me. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Tell you what?"

"How you grew up? What are you interests? Normal stuff."

"You really wanna talk bout me?"

"Yup. So, get started dude."

Both of them laughed on that, and Roman felt a wee bit of happiness over the fact that Dean wanted to know him better. The Samoan gleefully talked bout his loving parents, growing up with his caring older brother and his school where he was the captain of the football team. He went on and on about loving all kinds of music, reading novels and everything that made him happy.

This was the first time that he'd spoken to someone like this. Normally Roman didn't felt like talking much bout himself because he was more of a listener, but when Dean asked him tonight then he couldn't say no to him.

But, Dean was having hard time concentrating over Roman's words because he kept getting lost in his sexy, deep voice and that smile which he flashed every two second that was distracting to say the least. There was nothing bout this man that was unattractive.

And, this made Dean realize that giving into his feelings for him would only bring trouble yet it was so hard for him to stay away from him now. For over a year since they'd got together in the Shield he'd tried to find reasons to hate Roman and avoid him but now knowing more about him forced him to just give it a chance.

He wasn't a fool so he could he tell that Roman had to like him somewhat to come out with him two nights in a row. And, sure he didn't miss the way Roman kept massaging and gripped at his hand while he was immersed into talking bout his life. This was a strange situation.

Was Roman so open to anyone he went out to beers with? Or was he like this only to him? Did Roman even feel the same way bout him like he felt?

These questions were now circling in Dean's mind making him lose complete focus from Roman's talks.

"Hockey's great too." Roman noticed Dean's lost eyes, and he immediately pulled at their griped hands. "Uh, what's your favorite hockey team?"

"Philadelphia flyers." Dean answered quickly, and he noticed how strongly Roman griped at his hand. For a second he thought of pulling away but damn he couldn't as Roman's hand felt real nice to him.

"Great! I love them too but LA kings are awesome! I personally know a couple of players from that team."

Dean looked around in order to avoid Roman's prying grey eyes, and he suddenly noticed that the bar was almost empty. He quickly checked the time on his phone, and it was almost one in the morning.

"I think we should get going." Dean uttered, and he didn't miss the hint of sadness that came across Roman's eyes over his words. "I mean we gotta drive early in the morning for smackdown tapings in St Louis. And you know if we didn't reach there on time and somehow Seth missed his daily crossfit routine then you know he'll throw a hissy fit."

Roman heartily laughed on that. "Yeah, I know. I just..." He paused looking down at their held hands before he interlaced their fingers, and he was kinda surprised that Dean didn't pull away. "I love talking to you."

"Me too." Dean replied. Roman instantly looked up to meet with the world's prettiest crystal clear baby blue eyes.

They looked into each other eyes to find some kind of emotion that would explain their unexplained attraction to one another but since both of them were alpha males by nature it wasn't easy for them to giveaway their feelings so quickly.

"Sir, would you two like another round?" A sexy black waitress asked them. She smiled over the boys intertwined hands, and even coughed a bit when she didn't receive an immediate answer. "Ahem...excuse me Sir."

"Oh! Uh...Nope." Dean answered. "We're leaving. It's getting late."

The waitress simply smiled at them, and then she gave Dean their bill. He paid for both of their drinks, and Roman thought of protesting but he didn't because last night he'd paid the bill for them, so they were even now.

Boys silently walked down the street that led back to their hotel that they were staying in for the night. None of them bothered to start the conversation as both of them were quiet lost in their own thoughts.

Roman couldn't believe as to how much he liked spending these lone times with Dean, and he was already contemplating new ways to again try to ask him out. While on the other hand Dean's mind was quarreled with questions as to why Roman was being so nice to him all of sudden, and what these feelings exactly meant?

And, while they were lost in their deep thoughts they finally reached their hotel. Once they entered their hotel's elevator Roman finally broke the silence.

"You know if we go out for beers every night like this then we gotta have our own secret handshake."

"Are you serious?" Dean laughed as he entered the elevator and Roman followed him. "That's so childish."

"No, it's not." Roman pulled his right hand out and then forced Dean to make the same sign of sticking their thumbs and little finger out with rest of their fingers to be closed down. "Come on. Now, let's bump it."

Dean reluctantly did it, and he smiled at Roman."It's not that bad." Roman smiled at him too. "Uh, this is the first time that I've done something like this with anyone."

"Really?" Roman questioned. "I do it all the time. Not the same sign though but there are different ones." Roman stepped out of elevator and so did Dean. They'd now reached their hotel room's lobby. "I mean there's one with my Uso twins, and then there's one with my childhood buddy Jacob. So ya it's something between the close friend's kinda thing."

"So, I'm your close friend now?"

"I guess so." Roman smirked at Dean's surprised expression. "What? You disagree huh?"

"Nah, its fine by me." Dean pushed his key card in their room. "The things that I've shared bout myself to you is rare. I mean only few people know bout it. Talking to you is so simple and easy."

"Is that a compliment?" Roman smiled as they entered their dim lit room.

"I guess it is."

Both of them quickly got undressed and now they were only in their boxer briefs. They packed their carry bags before walking to their bed, and they straightaway noticed a major problem lying on their bed.

Seth was sleeping on Roman's side of the bed. Actually the boys for sometime had been booking a king size bed for themselves with Dean sleeping in one corner and Roman on the other while Seth would lie in the middle.

But, somehow tonight Seth had shifted towards the right corner, and now both Dean and Roman stood staring at the empty space in the bed.

"I think I'll move him a bit..." Dean mumbled while he tried to shift Seth in the middle when Roman grabbed at his wrist.

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I'll sleep in the middle."

"But, I thought that sleeping in the middle made you uncomfortable."

"I never said that."

Dean's eyes widened on that statement because he remembered clearly that the extreme rules pay per view night this year when all three of them had won their titles, and the boys had decided to share a big bed instead of booking three separate ones like usual then Roman had created quiet the chaos.

It was even the first night that they had their first threesome together, and right after their awesome sex Roman had thrown a fit that he just couldn't get sleep in the middle as he felt like he was trapped or something.

And, then Seth had happily accepted to sleep in the middle because he loved to be sandwiched between his sexy dom teammates.

But, tonight Roman contradicted his own words.

"Are you sure you can sleep in the middle?"

"I'm sure."

Roman loosened the grip over Dean's wrist and then moved his hand slowly to massage at his arm.

To say that Roman was excited to sleep next to Dean would be an understatement. The Samoan man wasn't faking when he'd said that he felt uneasy sleeping in the middle but if it meant that he got to sleep next to Dean then he was more than okay with it.

Roman moved to lie down in the middle first, and then Dean rested next to him. The bed so big that there was still plenty of space between the two of them. Soon the tiredness of the day kicked in, and they finally fell asleep. But after an few minutes passed Roman turned and cuddled next to Dean's warm body.

It wasn't intentional but if there was one thing that many people including Dean didn't knew bout the big bad Samoan man then it was that even though he was a dom by nature yet he was a huge cuddler, and he loved spooning in bed. Only it was a rare thing to be seen.

It was obvious that Roman had this hidden side to him since he was raised by his loving mom, and he'd grown with so much love that he was just romantic and adoring like that.

On the other hand Dean felt uncomfortable with Roman's beautiful body resting over him with his head lying on his shoulder and his one arm and leg thrown upon his stomach and waist respectively. It was too much for Dean because unlike his team mate he was breed in a harsh environment, and all these soft touches and closeness was something that he knew nothing bout.

So, Dean tried to move but as much as he struggled it only forced Roman to snuggle him harder. And, finally Dean gave up on that thought of pushing Roman away and allowed Roman to hold onto him while he watched him sleep soundly.

Soon a thought crossed in Dean's mind. He'd never seen Roman snuggling with Seth. Like usually Seth snuggled up to Roman like a cute puppy, but Roman never ever cuddled him like this or slept on him.

Why was he doing this with him? What's happening?

The questions were running wild in Dean's brain then out of nowhere Roman murmured something in his deep, sleepy voice. What he said wasn't audible to Dean but it was sexy. Definitely sexy.

Something with the way Roman breathed in and out calmed Dean, and he did something that he'd never done before in bed with anyone. He finally moved his hand to grip at Roman's waist while holding him tightly against his body.

And in no time he was lulled to sleep.

* * *

 **I can't explain as to how thankful I'm to my lovely readers who read my story and more importantly left a review. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

 **So, Dean's feelings are just as same as Roman's. But both of them aren't aware of their mutual feelings. And, slowly they'll learn bout this. Are you ready for them to explore their feelings some more?**

 **Leave me a review and let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Roman's head rested on top of Dean's belly with his right arm delicately gripping Dean's waist area that were exposing the Ohioan's carved hip dents. Dean's left hand rested on top of Roman's hair while the other lay on top of his own forehead trying to stop the sunrays that were peeking through the windows from falling all over his face.

Seth watched his team mates sleep in this awfully comfy and cozy position with half lidded eyes. He vigorously rubbed at his eyes to get even a better clear vision.

Surprise wasn't the first emotion that he felt upon watching his mates. He was actually quite annoyed at the scene. It was expected since Seth was a known brat and a very demanding person so he always felt the need to be pampered and to be the apple of everyone's eye.

And, here waking up and watching his two best friends as well bed partners totally neglecting him while they slept peacefully made him more than jealous.

He felt like waking the duo up but he was aware that Roman had a bad temper when it came to people disturbing him in his sleep. And, it was kinda early for them to drive to new town so he couldn't even use that excuse to wake him up.

After a minute had passed Seth got pissed staring at them, so he quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

Roman's face twitched over sunrays now shining bright in entire room, and his eyes instantly crept open. It only took him a moment to realize in what position he'd slept in last night. As much as it was right for him to move straightaway from Dean's body yet he still felt an urging need to hold on to Dean's bare thin waist even tighter.

His mind was now flooding with various dirty thoughts as he kinda felt tempted to place soft and subtle kisses over that amazingly thin waist line and hip dents. He almost did it but then suddenly Dean squirmed a bit in his sleep, and Roman immediately looked up at him. His eyes now got locked on to that beautiful sleeping face which lay just a foot length away from him.

Roman slowly moved up trying not to wake Dean from his sleep as he quietly stared down at that pretty peaceful face. He softly caressed Dean's right cheek with the back of his hand before he brushed away the unruly fringes that were falling all over Dean's beautiful face.

He sighed hard before he whispered softly in Dean's ear.

"Wake up, Dean." His voice was still heavy from sleep so he moved his mouth even closer to Dean's ear with his lips softly pressed against it. "Come on. Please get up, my man."

Dean's eyes shot open on those words. He looked up, and he instantly noticed Roman's bright grey eyes looking down at him.

Roman's gorgeous hair was open and ghosting over Dean's face. His soft cloudy grey eyes were boring on to him while his fingers were softly brushing at his cheeks. Dean felt like he was caught up in a beautiful web of the hottest and most amazing man in wwe.

The way Roman looked at him with such intensity and passion just scared Dean. He felt like saying something but his throat went dry.

"Uh...Ro." He tried to speak in his ever so soft voice. "Could you move a bit? I can't breathe."

Roman immediately realized that he was hovering over Dean and probably making the man uncomfortable.

"Oh! Sorry bout that." He moved away from Dean's face to sit up in bed.

"It's alright!"

Dean noticed how his words didn't affect his older team mate as he seemed kinda lost in the moment.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked while getting up to sit next to him. "Ro?" He placed his right hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine." Roman answered softly trying not to look at him. He was a bit disappointed that he didn't get the same warm emotion in return from Dean that he felt for him. "Seth's in shower I guess. I'm gonna order the breakfast."

"Wait." Dean tightened his grip on Roman's shoulder while his other hand moved to cup his face forcing him to turn towards him. "How come you woke up earlier than me?"

"I don't know."

"I don't mind you watching me sleep ya know."

"I wasn't watching. I was just uhhh..."

"It's okay. As a matter of fact I didn't mind you snuggling with me last night too."

"I didn't snuggle."

"Yes, you did."

"I didn't."

Roman felt embarrassed how Dean's naughty eyes were looking at him. He did snuggle and he did watch Dean sleep yet he didn't felt like being told about it out loud.

"Okay, fine I did. You can laugh at me."

Dean noticed Roman's sad face. "I'm not gonna laugh at you. Relax."

"So, now what?"

"Now, uh..."

Involuntarily Dean moved closer to Roman's face. Their noses touching each other, and now they could feel each other's breath washing over their faces. Both of them kept their staring game on while their lips moved to stay only an inch apart from one another.

Roman's stomach churned with the thought of kissing Dean. He thanked his lucky stars for this beautiful morning that here just two night ago he went out for beers with Dean for the first time, and now he was about to kiss him. He felt even happier that Dean made the first move as this confirmed it for him that there was definitely something that the Ohioan felt for him.

Roman interlaced his hands with Dean's that was clutching the bed sheet, and he licked his lips in sheer delight to show that he was just as much into this as him.

Dean could see the glowing expression on Roman's face, and it just exploded his mind with various feelings. He'd dreamt about kissing the Samoan man for about a year now but somehow giving in to him never felt the right option. Also, they were a triplet squad and the only time they were close like this when it involved Seth.

But, even during those times they never kissed nor touched each other.

So, now it felt kinda weird that all of a sudden the Ohioan's urges were controlling him as well as pushing him to finally kiss the man that he'd lusted for so long.

Roman gripped at their interlaced hands even tighter as he slowly closed his eyes. He could feel Dean's breath getting deeper and deeper and his lips approaching to ultimately close in on him. Dean didn't close his eyes, not just yet as he loved staring at those perfect fully padded lips. He held his breath and decided to seal their lips together in a sweet kiss.

"Dean, you can take shower..." Seth had now entered the room, and both Dean and Roman quickly pulled away from each other. Seth noticed the shifting but since he was busy drying his hair with the towel he didn't quite see as to what was about to happen.

Yet, he didn't miss their interlocked hands.

"What's going on?" He questioned in his annoyed tone.

Dean looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that." He pointed at their conjoined hands.

"Oh! This." Roman didn't care if Seth was about to know that he had a crush on Dean so he thought of explaining everything to him. "I and Dean..."

"Were just talking." Dean interrupted him in the middle and framed the false answer. A part of Dean didn't felt like giving away anything that he had with Roman to anyone and that included his team mate as well. "Nothing much."

Roman looked dumbfounded over Dean's answer, and even Seth didn't look convinced at all.

Why has Dean to hide our thing from Seth? Does he feel differently about me? Am I special to him? Roman giggled over these thoughts.

"What are you laughing at?" Seth broke Roman's vivid train of thoughts. "First you push me on your side of the bed last night, and then you cuddle with Dean. And now you two are holding hands. Ugh, what the fuck is happening?"

"Excuse me." Now, Roman was annoyed. "I didn't push you anywhere princess." He could see Seth gritting his teeth. "When I returned from beers last night you were the one who was sleeping on ma side of bed. And, as for cuddling thing please gimme a break."

"Okay, I'll stop." Seth instantly moved to straddle Roman's lap trying to calm his anger down. "I'm not gonna question you anymore Romie. But, I only slept on your side because I was missing you." He quickly sealed their lips together, and Roman almost didn't return the kiss back as his mind was still too caught up on Dean.

He pulled out of kiss quickly only to notice Dean shutting the bathroom door behind.

* * *

"Hey, uce you look lost."

"I guess I'm lost."

"What happened?"

Roman sighed hard over Jey's question, and looked around the catering hall to check that no one was listening. "Dean tried to kiss me."

"Yes!" Jey smiled and banged his fist on Roman's shoulder. "Uh, what do you mean by tried?"

"The moment he was about to do it. Uh, Seth interrupted us."

"Lord, that little fucker."

"Don't be rude Jey. He's my friend."

"Yeah, yeah I know."

Actually Roman's family wasn't much fond of Seth as much as they were of Dean. Simply because Seth never gave any importance to them nor did he try to get to know them better.

"Cheer up uce." Jey patted his back. "I'm sure you'll get another chance with Dean."

"I hope so."

"You spoke to him bout his birthday this weekend or not?"

"Shit, I totally forgot about that."

"Forgot what?" Dean had now joined them on their table sitting opposite to them. "I got chicken sandwiches and coffee for you guys."

"Lord, you're da man!" Jey bumped his fist with Dean before taking his sandwich and coffee. "Uce, you're my true brother."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Roman rolled his eyes at Jey as he looked at his Starbucks coffee. It was his favorite flavor. "Thanks Dean. This is nice."

"It's alright."

Jey gestured at Roman to speak to Dean bout his birthday. "So, uh..Dean. You remember my cousin Monica who's your biggest fan?"

"Of course I do. She's a sweetheart."

"Yup. She's been planning for your birthday since last month. And, we're throwing a party for you."

"Oh, please no." Dean panicked. "I've never had a birthday party before."

"We know that but come on Uce." Jey encouraged him. "It's just me, Jimmy, Ro, Monica and your sister Denise."

"What? My sister! But, she's gotta college to attend."

"I know, and that's why I didn't force her." Roman tried to calm him down. "I just told her about the party, and she wanted to come. So, I invited her."

"I didn't know you two spoke to each other."

Dean's statement made Roman laugh a bit. "Actually since the time when I first met her at this year's wrestlemania weekend we've been texting quite often. She's my lovely friend."

"That's some great news. Damn, I wish I knew how to text someone."

"You can but you're just too lazy."

"Maybe I can text you sometime."

"You must." Roman and Dean smiled at each other on that, and Jey coughed hard to break their intense yet mischievous stare.

"Don't you guys have a match to prepare for?"

Both the guys simply nodded at Jey's words without taking their eyes off each other.

* * *

Not much things passed Seth's manipulative eyes so definitely he didn't miss the way his team mates kept stealing glances at one another or took every chance to just touch each other. Either Dean would go and pat Roman's back which would soon turn into him caressing it or Roman would grab Dean's arm only to stroke it a second later.

What the hell was going on? Seth thought.

For over a year Seth had enjoyed the luxury of having the attention of both of his boys especially Roman since Dean being the moody one never really gave into his demands. But, Roman had treated the youngest member of the shield with so much love and care that Seth had somewhat become addicted to him despite currently dating wwe diva Kaitlyn.

Seth felt uneasy watching his team mates not giving him the usual attention, and in that moment he devised a plan.

A plan comprised of inappropriate sexual activities which would surely force his men's attention to be back on him. Seth's pleasuring and submissive skills were infamous, and it was the major key that held both of his two doms/team mates to be locked on to him.

"So, I'm still wondering as to how Monica got the courage to even plan this birthday party for me." Dean stroked Roman's long, wet, luscious black mane. "I know she's too shy to even have any conversation with me. So, this birthday thing is kinda unbelievable."

"Actually Dean..." Roman paused to just soak into Dean's fingers brushing in his hair. It was so calming as well as it made him giddy on inside since he was aware of the fact that the US champ had a thing for his gorgeous hair. "I gotta confess something."

"What?" Dean momentarily stopped caressing his hair to unwrap his protein chocolate bar. He took a bite, and then again went to stroke Ro's hair. "Come on tell me."

Roman looked at Dean before he turned his head sideways to come even closer to Dean's face to whisper right in his ear. "I and Monica planned it together. It was originally my plan."

Dean's eyes widened on that, and he instantly moved to look at Roman and accidentally their noses bumped for a second. "Wait, why?"

His strangled breath could be felt by Roman over his face. "Because... I wanted to. And, you deserve this."

Dean's lips formed into a beautiful smile that showed his cute dimples, and he didn't know what to say to this sexy yet awesome Samoan man anymore. "Take a bite." He simply placed his chocolate bar in front of Ro's mouth hinting him to share it with him.

Roman smiled before he grabbed at Dean's wrist and closed his mouth on the chocolate bar in full on showing off mode as if that bar was some kinda thick dick. He flicked his tongue over it before he sucked on it lightly and took a hard bite on it. His lips inadvertently for a second brushed over Dean's fingers, and the US champ could feel the effect that this little act of Roman was having on him.

Dean smirked at Roman, and the Samoan man naughtily winked at him.

Both of them were surely enjoying these new budding feelings of theirs. It was weird that it felt so natural to them.

Dean noticed the small trace of chocolate over Roman's upper lip, and he used his thumb to brush it off softly. Roman smiled at him with those haunting grey eyes that just screamed that he needed some more of this.

These cute little games between them were only bringing the suppressed feelings from their hearts to take full control. Yet none of them were aware that their youngest team mate wasn't too happy to see this.

Seth watched this entire thing fold right in front of his eyes, and it heated his brain as he couldn't believe this. He was unable to understand this weird friendship or whatever was being played out in front of him.

As for over a year he was in a notion that these guys hated each other, and to some extent Seth had enjoyed this because that made him the connecting link or the center of the attraction of the shield.

But, now it looked like things were about to change, and he didn't like this one bit.

He watched his boys with hawk like eyes who were laughing heartily over something that he wasn't able to hear since he stood almost ten feet away from them, but now he'd made it his mission to find about this strange connection.

First he'd torture them by seducing the fuck out of them, and then later he'd break down the whereabouts of this strange friendship.

Only Seth wasn't aware of the fact that both Dean and Roman always had a thing for each other, and that they'd chosen to ignore their feelings for so long because of their insecurities.

Yet, it didn't look like Seth would care much since he'd gone into one of his classic possessive mode.

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! Keep them coming as your words motivate me. I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying my story. It was my dead gran's b'day two days back so I was depressed and couldn't update any sooner.**

 **Anyways, so the boys are in for some sexy time and a b'day party in next chapter? And the smut will be kinda wicked but I assure you it will be interesting. Maybe I'll update soon since I've started writing the new chapter. Who's ready for the next update?**


End file.
